Who Dares, Wins
by TheLucky38
Summary: The Gaang at the Jasmine Dragon was bored out of their minds. Toph has an idea for a game. What is the game and how will Aang and Katara use the game for their benefit. Rated M for many things to come.
1. First Round

**TheLucky38: I decided not to let today ruin my story telling. So if your wondering why I put that thing about Tuesday then PM me. This story takes place at the Jasmine Dragon, where the Gaang was bored out of thier minds. Oh and one more thing, I expect reveiws because it feels like you hate my stories, and yeah. Disclaimer read your line before I push you down the stairs myself.**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender." He was tied up and was looking down the 10,000 stair case.**

**TheLucky38: "Ok then. Aang NOW!" Aang pushes the Disclaimer and he was screaming and falling down. I dared Aang to push him down the stairs.**

**Aang: "Did I kill him?" He was worried because he was a monk after all.**

**TheLucky38: "Well find out after this chapter."**

* * *

The world was at peace. Everyone around the world was having fun, enjoying every second of it.

Execpt for the Gaang. They where in the Jasmine Dragon, bored out of thier freaking minds. The place was closed because it was a Sunday and they were trying to find ways to kill some time. Then someone had an idea.

"Lets play a game." said Toph.

"What game do you want to play?" asked Aang.

"Lets play _Who dares, wins._"

"You mean truth or dare." said Sokka

"No" she answered. "Who dares, wins is a game where you have to play dares only. The winner with the most dares gets whatever they want."

"That sounds like fun." said Katara.

"Yeah I'm in" said Aang. He always agrees to whatever Katara agrees to. Pure love to the fullest.

Sokka, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki agreed as well.

* * *

_LET THE GAMES BEGIN!-from the SAW movies._

Toph goes first "Aang I dare you to jump around like an idiot and say "I got laid." for about ten min."

Aang got up and started to do the dance and saying "I got laid". To be honest he did get it on with Katara last night. He still remembered all of those things he learned from his dreams that got her wet real good.

Katara blushed knowing that fact too. She couldn't wait to do it again. She looked at Aang with a devilish smile and he blushed as well.

After Aang was done with his ten min. He starts his dare against the Fire Lord. "Zuko. I dare you to run all the way to the Earth Kindom Palace and back screaming "help I was trapped in Azula's cell room". Zuko got up but Aang stopped him and said "while 'naked'.

"Oh hell no!" He yelled with an angry look in his eyes.

"Did I mention that the dare is still on, and if someone refuses. Then the person right next too him has to do it. They all looked at the victum, it was Sokka.

"Oh come on, thats not fair." Sokka whinned. But he went outside and took off all of his clothes and started to run to the Palace.

Everyone outside was wandering 'what the hell is that guy doing?' Then he screamed " help, I was trapped in Azula's cell room!" Everyone around him starts to laughing their asses off, thinking he must be drunk.

Back at the Jasmine Dragon. The Gaang was laughing because Toph said. "I was only kidding. I didn't think he would really do it."

Then they continued. It was going to be Sokka's turn but he's gone. So they settled with Suki.

"Katara. I dare you to take Aang's shirt off, with your feet." she had a smile in her face. For she knew that Katara would do anything to Aang. Even if it's in public.

Katara accepted and used her smooth feet against his skin. She knew he was excited because of the buldge in his pants was growing. When she took it off, she decided to kiss him in the lips. When they parted, she had a smile on her face.

Aang wanted her so bad right now. But he knew he had to wait for an oppertunity to present itself. So he waited, plus had a few fantasies.

The next turn belongs to Zuko. He needed revenge for that prank earlier and wanted it now. "Aang I dare you to stand up and do the YMCA dance. You also have to sing it."

Everyone was shocked to hear that, even Toph wouldn't do something that cruel. It was something that would make Iroh drop his tea.

Aang got up and started to sing and dance the YMCA. He knew that it was embarrassing, but he was determined to win the game and dares Katara something good.

He was doing the dance and everyone execpt Katara were laughing at him. It was horrible to see him in this situation. Still it could of been worse.

When he was done, Zuko was still laughing at him, knowing he got him good.

Then it was Mai's turn to do some damage. She looked at Toph and said "I dare you to wear high heels for the rest of the day."

That would be cruel to a blind Earthbender who can only see with their feet. Toph was also determined to win. So she accepted and was presented with high heels that were about 2 feet tall. **(A/N I have an older sister, I know what I'm talking about.)**

Toph puts them on and tried to stand up. She kept falling left and right, trying to get used to them. Then she was hitting the walls all around her. She was completely blind and was making a fool out of herself.

The Gaang was laughing so hard that they fell onto the ground.

_This is just the begining..._

* * *

**TheLucky38: "So that is my story an..." then all of the sudden the Disclaimer finally hits the floor and then looked up at me.**

**Disclaimer: "How did you get down here before I did?"**

**TheLucky38: "You just interupted me. Your fired!" I pull out my 1950's Tommy gun and fired. I kept shooting him until he died. "YOU ZUTARA SCUM!" Then I went to my computer to find another Disclaimer.**

**P.S. some wise words. _What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Except for herbies, that shit will come back with you.- From the Hangover_**


	2. Second Round

**TheLucky38: The First Round, Aang 2. Katara 1. Toph 1. Zuko 0. Mai 0. Ty Lee 0. Sokka ?. What about Sokka you might ask? Will find out soon enough. Oh and 2 things. One, I asked for reviews because I was nervous about people not liking my stories, then I relized I am still new. Two, I got the Title from Metal Gear Solid 2. When Snake said "Who dares, Wins."**

* * *

The Gaang continued the game and it was Toph's turn. She wanted revenge on Mai, for making a fool out of her. "Ty Lee I dare you to kiss Mai with both lips and tounge."

Mai was really shocked by that. Then again, Ty Lee hasn't even played yet. She shock her head, but then Ty Lee came over and kissed her on the mouth begging Mai for entrance. Ty Lee is 'flexable' after all.

After they broke the kiss, Ty Lee said "There, now you don't have to be like a wuss." Then she sat back down with her 2 turns in place. She looks at Aang. "Aang I dare you to give Katara a spanking and say "do you like it when I spank you". Then She looks at Katara, "and Katara I dare you to say "yes give it to me, please." while Aang spanks you."

Everyone was shocked to hear Ty Lee say that but she has her reasons. She wanted to help them get some 'pleasure' in this game. It was in their eyes after all.

Katara though about it at first, but then decided that Aang wouldn't hurt her. She would take it as a pleasurable moment and wanted it so bad. So she looked at Aang and smiled her most suductive smile.

Aang didn't like hurting her, mostly because he doesn't like it when she was in pain. When he looked at her, he saw her smiling in a most suductive way. Aang knew what that means. Her eyes were telling him "give it to me now, Aang!" and he accepted it. Katara was seeing in his eyes "you bet I will give it to you."

When he got over, she bends down at her own will. Ready for the best spanking of her life.

Aang began the spanking saying "do you love it when I spank you, my forever girl!". She was blushing and responded "yes give it to me Aang, please!". That made everyone smile and then laughing into the ground because thats not what Ty Lee wanted them to say.

Ty Lee just smiled, knowing she gave the couple what they wanted. Now all they needed to do is find a way to use the rest of this game to their advantage.

Toph sensed that their heart rates where going through the roof.

The next thing they knew, someone was knocking at the door. Aang and Katara stopped what they were doing, much to their disapointment.

Zuko went to answer the door. He saw two Earth Kingdom soldiers and Sokka who was in a blanket. Also he has a bruise on his head. "Can I help you guys?" he said.

One of the soldiers began to speak. "Your friend here was running around Ba Sing Se. Yelling "Help I was trapped in Azula's cell." We had to hit him once and later gave him this." He pulled out a cigar that had green stuff in it.

"What is it?" asked Zuko.

"This is a common item in Ba Sing Se called 'the hungry weed'." he replied. "Make sure you give this to him because he must be stoned." The two soldiers were laughing and left.

Everyone around the room was just looking at him. Seeing that his puplils were big and he was limbing.

Sokka started to say random stuff. "Wow. I never knew that I was this tall. Zuko how are your children?"

Zuko just glared at him and said "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think i'll go to my room now." He was about to walk and was falling and rising up, trying to get to his room. When he got inside he just laid down.

"Thats my room." said Mai. Then decided to just kick him out later.

Sokka was out and they started up again. It was Suki's turn she wanted avenge Sokka by Aang's dare. "Aang, I dare you to yell outside the window's and yell "I'm single" to the fan club right next to the Jasmine Dragon.

Aang hated that idea and so did Katara, but they knew that he had a trick up his sleeves.

He went over to the window and yelled "I'm single" and that caused all of the Fan girls to come over and kept saying stuff like "Take me Aang. I'll take real good care of you." He then looked at Katara and signaled her. She came over and he kissed her with a passion so great, that it caused the Fan girls to stop cheering. When they broke the kiss Aang looked at them and said "ha just kidding". As he said that. Katara looked at them with an evil smile.

The Fan girls all cried and let them continue. Suki was angry that it didn't work, but she liked how they outsmarted her and said "well I think your love is impossible to stop." They blushed at that comment and sat down together again.

The next turn went to Aang, he knew that he needed some love right now. "Katara, I dare you to give me a lap dance." Aang was thinking that Katara would hate that idea, but he was wrong.

Katara got up in a heartbeat and she came up to Aang. She first gave him a kiss with their tounges intertwinned at first. After she broke the kiss, she danced around his lap knowing exactly what he likes to see. She wanted Aang to beg for her.

Aang's mouth was watering. He loved to see Katara like that, but he hated it when she wants him to beg. So he just looked at her as his pants began to buldge up.

After the lap dance she looked at him. Smiling by the fact that she got him where she wanted him to be. As she sat right next to him, she decided to sit on his lap.

The next turn belonged to Katara. "Aang I dare you to give me a 10 second waterlykiss **(aka frenchie in water tribe language)**." she saidwith her sexy voice.

Aang loved where this was going. "Make it 20 seconds and you got a deal." he said with his smooth talk.

They came up close to each other and began to kiss. Lets just say it wasn't a 20 seacond kiss, it was more of a 3 min. kiss.

Everyone just looked at them. They thought it was beutiful, but they really wanted to figure out how to break them.

Then, with his turn in place. Was hatching a plan. "Katara" Zuko said "I dare you to kiss me on the lips for 5 seconds."

Katara just smiled and said "Pass".

"Damn it" he yelled.

"Yeah she can do that" said Toph. "You can only pass once and wait until you do a dare to get a pass once again." Meaning you can only get a max of one pass. **(A/N if you still don't get it PM me)**

_The game still continues..._

* * *

**TheLucky38: Ok it looks likes everyone is now focused on Aang and Katara. Will their love be able to defeat their efforts on making them angry? Find out next time on "Avatar. The Last. Airbender" I tried to go "Total Drama" on that one, but I give it a 50/50 chance that it worked. The score. Aang: 5. Katara: 4. Toph: 1. Zuko: 0. Mai:0 Ty Lee: 1**

**P.S. wise words _Would you make your mark, by mending a broken heart?__-Nickelback_**


	3. Final Round

**TheLucky38: hm. It seems the Gaang is targeting a certain couple in the room. "Who is it?" you ask. It's Aang and Katara '****_gasp'. _****Will their love survive? Will some of them help the couple? Will Sokka get better soon? Find out on "Avatar. The Last. Airbender" and no I don't have the theme song of TDI, TDA, TDWT, or TDRI.**

* * *

They continued the game. Determine to make Aang and Katara suffer. It is cruel but it is also a test.

Toph's turn is up. "Aang I dare you to kiss me on the lips". Aang said pass, but that is what Toph wanted him to do.

When Aang went to the bathroom. Toph wispered in Mai's ears about what to say to Aang. Mai smiled knowing exectly what to do.

Katara did notice them talking but, didn't hear them well enough execpt for "Mai I need you to say to Aang."

Mai's turn was up and said "Aang I dare you to smoke this thing called 'hungry weed' ." She pulls it out and presents it to Aang.

Aang has never smoked before and he knew he couldn't get out of it. He had already used his turn. He inhales and was coughing, but he only had to smoke a little. He was an Airbender and took more in then a different type of person would. Then all of the sudden he see's the room turning into different colors. He also noticed that he was becoming hungry and went to the kitchen. He literaly ate all of the food in the fridge, execpt the meat.

Everyone execpt Katara, Suki, and Ty Lee were laughing at him. It was so cruel to a boy that was raised by monks. As they all laughed Aang returned to the group. Luckily for him, Airbenders can easily come out of a high.

As he sat down, he noticed how everyone had both a smile and a shocked face. "What happened?" he asked.

"Aang you just said some stupid shit and raided the fridge. It was too good to be true." said Zuko.

The ones who enjoyed it were laughing. The ones who didn't wanted vengance.

The turn went to Ty Lee. "Zuko I dare you to spend the Night at Azula's prision cell." That made the entire room dead silence. Zuko being in the presscence of a physco bitch was horrible, but had no chioce. He nodded and was completely pissed off.

Then the next turn went to Zuko. "Ty Lee I dare you to come with me to Azula's prison."

Ty Lee smiled and said "Sorry, I use my turn." She did it with a stance.

Zuko was grumbling to himself as the game continued. It was Suki's turn. "Mai I dare you to have your head shaved off by Sokka when he gets up." That made everyone laugh because if Sokka was bad at art, then how good would he be able to shave hair. Mai nodded grumbling to her emo self.

The next turn went to Katara and she wanted all out revenge on Toph for what she did to her Aang. "Toph I dare you to train Aang on how to Metalbend." Everyone knew that would really hit Toph hard because she promised herself that she would never train Aang at Metalbending. For one good reason, she wanted to be better at Aang at something.

"Sorry Sugar Queen, but I pass. You lost!." She was dancing around in her high heels in triumph, but that was a mistake.

Aang stood up and said "Toph I dare you to do Katara's dare." He looked at Katara. She was smiling at him, knowing he has her back no matter what.

Toph stopped dancing and said "Spirits damn it!" and went to her room signaling that the game is over.

* * *

**Looks like the 3 that were against Aang and Katara are being tortured later on. Will it work out for them? I highly doubt it.**


	4. Zuko's Dare

**TheLucky38: The game maybe over, but the dares are still out. I think its time we see the damage that Aang, Katara, Suki, and Ty Lee did to Zuko, Mai, and Toph. This chapter is Zuko's dare being played right now.**

* * *

_Zuko's Dare._

He went to the Bai Sing Se jail. This was no ordinary jail though. It was a place for all of the crazies as well as the completly insane people who died on the inside. As he came closer, Zuko's heart was starting to twist because he wasn't scared of her at all. He was just going to hear all of the things she was about to say over and over again.

Two soldiers were guarding the metal door that lead to her cell and Zuko said "can I stay in Azula's jail cell tonight?" They were shocked and confused. They were thinking to themseleves, 'is he crazier then Azuala?'. Then Zuko explained what happened and the soldiers were laughing right at him. They laughed so hard, that they fell right on the ground. Zuko was becoming angry and made all of the lanturns in the halls light up. The soldiers stoped laughing and lets him in.

Azula's jail cell was just like Ozai's, so Zuko wouldn't be inside her cage. He put up his blanket and sets it on the ground. He was in for a long night as Azula looked up at him and said "why are you here, traitor?"

"I just wanted to visit my little sister." Zuko lied.

"Father will get out someday." she yelled like a phsyco bitch usally does. "You are going to regreat ever betraying him. When he escapes then he will free me and soon we will rule the Fire Nation once again. Seizing the world as well. Making the world fall under the Pheonix King and..."

"Will you just shut the hell up!" Zuko yelled. He hated it when she kept going on and on about nonsense. So he turned around.

"No you listen to me." She said. "I want you to know that you will die a slow and painful death. The Avatar may have stolen my bending, but I am skilled in many other things."

Zuko turned around and glared at her and said "like what. Boss people around to get your way. How well did that worked out? Oh yeah I remember you LOST IT!" he yelled with anger in his voice.

Did that shut up Azula?

"Listen you."

Opps I was wrong.

Then she continued "I lost it because working as a commander is hard work and I needed a vacation."

"No you didn't." Zuko replied. "You lost it because everyone around the world hates you, OK. Even me, father, and mother all hated you." He then took in some air and was ready to shut her up. "Azula I think I have a theory of why your such a bitch."

"And what is that theory?"

Zuko begins. "Well the reason why you are is because you started to give out hand jobs when you where 8. You started bullying everyone in school including your 'friends' because when you reach 19. You will be a gross fat, hideos, disgusting, freak that not even dad would want to see." Azula starts to cry. "Is that it Azula? Did I hit the ball on that one?"

She become competly devestated and began to cry. Wow thats just ironic because she was the one that made everyone around the world cry. Now there she is crying to herself over and over again.

Zuko fell fast asleep. Enjoying her sister's crys made him tired.

* * *

_The morning._

When Zuko woke up, he was suprised to not hear Azula's crying. When he got up and turned around he was shocked to see what has happened.

Azula had some rope and hunged herself last night. When he opened the door he read the letter on the bed and it said. "I just didn't have the heart." Zuko was sad but happy at the same time. Mostly because he knew that she never had a heart in the first place. He left and went back to the Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

**Well that was either a good or bad thing that Azula died. I guess she was "just stayin alive" until it was too late. I almost forgot to put up the score from the last chapter. Aang: 6. Katara: 4. Toph: 2. Zuko: 1. Mai: 0. Ty Lee: 1. Suki: 0. Now how will Mai and Toph take their dares? What will Aang win? Find out after this. Oh and one more thing, if Nyestar is reading this. I hope this makes up for that story that I was making back then.**


	5. Mai's Dare

**TheLucky38: You might be thinking to yourself's "What about Aang and Katara?". I am waiting for the perfect oppertunity (aka finishing the other dare chapters) to make. So be patient. It's not like its a LEMON or anything? Oh wait it is. Now sit back, relax, get pissed off about the suspense, and enjoy. I got this idea from Total Drama Island.**

* * *

_Mai's Dare._

She was not happy about what is about to happen to her (when are emo's ever happy). Her hair was about to be shaved off by... Sokka. 'gasp'. This was definatly cosmic payback for what she did to Aang.

When Sokka woke up he had the letter from Katara that said "you have the chance to be a barber, Mai volentered." he read out loud. He was really happy because if he sucked at art, then maybe he'll be good at giving haircuts. He was about to find out. Sokka went to find anything that cuts hair, even his sword **(A/N. Oh my god!)** then ran outside his room to find Mai.

Mai was in her chair and was about to get the haircut of her life. When she saw Sokka, she noticed that he has his sword. This was going to be a living hell for her. When he came up to her, he had his sissers and cuts part of her hair. It was ok at first but later he cuts some of the skin by accident. "Ow. What the hell." she yelled.

"Oh come on. Your an emo." he replied. "I thought you had no emotions and like cutting yourself?"

"Yeah, myself." she answered with an angry tone. "Not by idiots with blades."

Sokka was insulted and was about to argue, until Aang came out from his room. Sokka looked at Aang and said "Aang your a monk right?"

"Yeah so what?" he asked.

"Do you think I'm doing this right?"

Aang wanted to say no, but had a better idea. He didn't say yes though, he said "Sokka I think you need to take this." He pulls out the 'hungry weed' that was given to Sokka at first, because he was stoned out of his mind last time.

"Ok Aang I trust you." he takes it and begins to smoke it. Sokka liked it and tried to take it all in one.

Aang stopped him and said "Sokka, don't use all of it." It was too late as Sokka's eyes were totally blank and his pupiles were getting big. He then looked at Mai's hair and said "Mai I really like your hair." Thus he takes his sword and was ready to cut.

Aang and Mai were surprised to know that Sokka was doing a good job. Better then what he was doing before.

He cuts the hair with the most gental swish of his blade. The blade cutted the hair perfectly.

After about 7 hours he sucessfully cuts the hair with perfection or at to him.

Mai looked in a mirror and she was completely shocked. Her hair was crap. The cuts literly looked terrible. The hair wasn't shaved off, it was destroyed. It looked like a giant sissers ripped though the middle of her hair. She was bald on right side and on her left side it was torn apart like arrows.

Aang chuckled a little and Sokka was still pretty stoned.

Mai had rage in her eyes. She took out her knives and said "any last words before I cut you to shreads?"

Sokka even, if he's high knew had to run for his life. So he ran outside an prayed that she wouldn't catch him.

"YOUR DEAD!" she yelled and chased after him throwing knife after knife at him.

Aang looked at them and said "oh crap". Then he waited for Toph to teach him how to Metalbend.

* * *

**Will Aang finally learn how to Metalbend? Will Sokka still be alive? Will their be a LEMON in this story? All will be explained.**

**P.S.- If your wondering where I got the "hungry weed" idea from, then here it is. When I was in seventh grade on Spring Break, My family and I went ****_JAMACIA_**** MON.** **It was awesome, plus it gives me a reason to put the idea in there. The food was great and the people were really nice. The only thing I hated there was that stupid Sesame St. theme. It was completely stupid. My favorite food their was JERK CHICKEN. They had some other things there to. Like an Xbox 360 room. I know I'm more of a PS3 guy, but its better then the Wii.** **They even took us to a Rum factory.**

**Oh crap I should end this chapter and think about the next one before you guys say "JUST DO THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY!"**


	6. Toph's Dare

**TheLucky38: Now its time to see if Toph will teach Aang how to Metalbend. Will he be able to and what will be Toph's reaction to her dare? What is happening to Sokka right now? Don't worry, I will only do the first few lessons.**

* * *

_Toph's Dare._

Toph Beifong was now teaching Aang something that she swore she would never teach to him. It was Metalbending. The reason why is because she wanted to be better then Aang at something.

Aang was excited to have Metalbending training. It would be an historic moment because if he learns how to Metalbend then he would become the first Avatar to master Metalbending. This is one for the history books as he begins.

They were outside the Jasmine Dragon at the courtyard. One of the future places for a Metalbending Acadamy. It had a pile of metal and the floor is the ground of the Earth.

"Alright". said Toph. "The first thing you have to learn about Metalbending is to feel the Earth in the metal. Like this." She pulls the metal from a pile of scrap and makes it into that metal thing that she was trapped in, then traps Aang inside.

"Hey, let me out!" he yelled.

"Nice try Twinke Toes. Now try to feel the earth around the metal box and try to break free."

Aang was freaking out and tried to hit the metal box with his fist. "Ouch." he said. As he tried to focus he remembered someone. He remembered Katara who is always there for him. He needed to get out of this cage **(A/N got that idea from that song "Im not afraid" by Eminem). **So Aang used all of his Earthbending and finally turned it into Metalbending. Then with all of his strength, forced the metal to bend before him.

Toph was surprise to sense this and was both shocked and impressed.

Little did they both know. Katara was standing at the balcony, watching the Avatar, Aang, her love. As he displays his bending to the world.

Aang then used his Metalbending to take all of the metal out of the scrap pile. He mashed it, smashed it, and created something that would impress not only the world, but also to Katara. When he was done, everyone in Ba Sing Se and everyone around the Jasmine Dragon saw it. It was a statue of Aang and Katara, with a heart in the back of them kissing a passionate kiss.

Katara saw it as well. Her heart was filled with happiness and pleasure calling out to Aang. She decided to come down to see him.

Toph was impressed, even if she can't see. For she sensed that Aang has already mastered the basic steps.

On the other side of the city. Sokka was still running away from Mai who was right behind him. When they saw the statue. They stopped for awhile and Sokka said "wow, who knew that Aang had it in him."

Mai was looking at it to and awed as well. "Aang sure knows how to impress."

"I'm still dead arn't I?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah you are!" she yelled. Thus the chase continues.

When Katara stepped outside she saw Aang.

Aang saw her as well.

They both came up to each other and hugged a romantic hug. Then it turned into a romantic kiss.

Aang then said "you know what I want after I won the game?"

"And what would that be?" Katara asked.

"Well I'll give you a clue. We did it a few times in the past." Aang smiled with a passion.

Katara had a devilish smile on her face.

Aang took that as a yes and headed for his room.

* * *

**Will I put a LEMON in this story? Will the readers get mad about waiting for so long? Find out in the next or last chapter.**


	7. Aang and Katara's Reward

**TheLucky38: Laides and Gentleman, It is finally time to see what Aang won. Ha ha ha ha ha. For those who thought there wasn't going to be a LEMON.  
Aang: "What did I win?"  
TheLucky38: "What do you think?"  
Aang: "Oh"  
TheLucky38: "Lets begin this chapter."**

* * *

_Aang's and Katara's Reward._

Aang and Katara finally made it into his room to get his reward. They shared a heated kiss as Aang pushed her to the bed. This is not just random sex, it is amazing love that the two always share everyday.

They got onto the bed with Aang on top of her. They put their tounges together, enjoying the taste of each other as they moan. After they broke the kiss they looked at each other.

"So how is it like to win the game?" Asked Katara. As she felt his buldge shoot out into her thigh. She moaned in pleasure knowing what is about to come.

"The real question is, how is it like for me and you to win the game?" replied Aang. As he felt her wet in between her legs. He knew that she was enjoying this as well.

Aang took of her dress and then throws it to the ground. He see's before him the white bindings that she usally wears. She was a beautiful figure that wanted to be loved. So he pulled off the bra as slowly as he can.

Katara wanted him to see them now. When she saw what Aang was doing, she ripped off her own bra, desperately wanting it. She then grabs his head and moves it in front of her breasts. "Suck them now Aang". She demanded, knowing Aang would do anything for her.

Aang didn't need Katara to tell him twice. He then begins to suck on her right nipple slowly. Aang bit on it a little and heared Katara moaning, urging him to continue. He puts his hand on the other and moved it around, making sure that both of her breasts enjoyed it. He was being turned on as he heard Katara moaning in pleasure saying "yes give it to me."

Then he puts small pecks of kisses, going down from her stomach into her woman-hood. When he got there he removed the panties with his mouth, dragging it down. He felt some of her wettness in them which he gladly enjoyed. When he removed them, he throws them on the ground. Then looked at her pussy. It was a beautiful sight for him.

Katara looked at Aang. She smiled at him for loving what he saw, but something was missing. So she got up and kissed him with love. Katara then wanted to take off his shirt to see what she wanted.

Unfortenetly for her, monk outfits are impossible to figure out.

She was growing despreate and decided to rip it.

"Katar.." He was inturrupted with a kiss that turned him on.

"Hey you made me despreate. You know what happens when a woman is despreate don't you?" She said playfully.

Knowing Katara, she would make a new one for him.

She saw his chest had a six pack from all of the times he was training. It wasn't rough but it also wasn't smooth. Just the way she liked it, as she placed pecks around it. She kept going when a moan was coming out. When she made it to the bottom, she decided to take of his pants. She did it while kissing his shaft that was displayed underneath his pants before her.

When she removed it, her urge was taking over and she ripped off Aang's underware.

When Aang heared the ripp he said "great, now I need a new pair of underware to." He said playfully. As he looked at her. Admiring her romantic smile as she stared at his man-hood. Aang knew he had to have his reward, but he couldn't let Katara be sad about not enjoying him. So he just laid back waiting for it.

Katara looked at Aang. Feeling sad of what she was doing. So she went up to his face and placed a romantic kiss on his lips.

Aang was surpised to see Katara, kissing him. He took it anyway's and puts his tounge around her lips asking permission. She gave it to him in an instent and they both began to moan, as their naked bodies where pressed together. When they broke the kiss, Aang began to put butterfly kisses around her face.

"Aang.." She moaned and then said. "You won remember? You deserve all of the pleasure toda.." She was inturrupted with a quick kiss on her lips.

"Katara we both won." Aang said. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be together right now with Sokka inturrupting our moments." He then kissed her forehead. "Remember you are always my _forever girl._" He said it sexy like on last two words.

Katara smiled and said "and you are always _my forever boy._" Then she laid down Aang and started stroking his shaft. At first it was slow, then she began to go faster. She continued to do this with courage as Aang was moaning her name, begging her to continue. Then she placed her mouth on it and went up and down, with her tounge massaging it.

"Oh yes Katara, please." He was holding on to the covers for the experiance he was having with the one he loved.

Then she took her mouth out of his shaft and placed her boobs in between it. She lifted them up and down, then looked at Aang. Katara saw him enjoying it, saying "Katara I love you!" really loud.

Katara smiled and said "I love you to Aang." Then after awhile...

"Katara I'm about to cum." Then as he said it, came after the pleasure she gave him.

She puts her mouth on Aang's cock, taking the rest of his essence that didn't come out.

Aang regained his breathing and said "my turn."

She then laid down on the other side, waiting for Aang.

Aang puts a finger inside her already wet pussy and brings it back out. He continued with Katara saying "Aang please keep going." Aang did and then puts two fingers in her.

After a while he pulls them out and licks her juices. "mmm thats good. I wonder if I can get more?" Then placed a kiss inside of her.

Katara moaned in pleasure as Aang not only kisses it, but also moves his tounge around there. Then felt her cilt, the most sensitive spot and sucks on it.

"Oh, yes Aang. YES!" She yells as Aang sucks on it some more. She wanted more so she puts her hand on Aang's head and puts it on her pussy.

Aang kept going, knowing that she enjoys it and was begging for it. Then after awhile...

"Aang, I'm about to cum." Then she came right into Aang's mouth. He takes it all in and drinks it dry.

Katara regained her breathing and came up to Aang. They began a heated kiss and enjoyed the taste of each other in their mouths. That will always be in between them and no one else.

Then they looked at each other. Knowing that they arn't done yet.

"Are you ready Katara?" asked Aang.

She kissed him in the mouth and turned around. Showing her butt into his face.

"What do you think Aang?" She replied.

Aang returned the question with a slap on her ass and a lick in her pussy. "Does that answer your question?"

"Just do it Aang." she said playfully.

Then Aang puts up his penis and penetrates her. Then he waited for her to give the ok, because it is always painful for a couple until it turns into pleasure. When Katara nodded her head, he begins to go into and out of her.

"Oh yes, please Aang keep going." She yelled.

Aang kept going, harder and faster into her. Knowing that all of the pain turned into pleasureable love. He placed both of his hands on her breasts and moved them around as he kept going.

Katara moaned and wanted to take control. So she said in her most fake-innocent voice "Aang let me be on top, please." She was begging and looked at him with her polar-dog eyes.

Aang would let her anyways no matter what. So he took out his cock and laid down. Waiting for her to begin. **(A/N thats the power of "please" kids.)**

She was on top of Aang. Before she began, she placed a peck on his lips. Then she slide down her pussy inside of his hard shaft. When Katara got in she went up and down, enjoying every moment.

Aang was turned on. Seeing her boobs bouncing up and down, making him surrender his logic for hungry lust.

Katara was tired of going up and down after awhile and wanted Aang to finish it off. She looked right at him.

Aang knew from her sparkling eyes that he needed to finish it. So he bents up and she laid down with him still inside her. Then he pushes and pulls it in. Making her shout and moan for him. Making lust even bigger.

"Aang I'm about to c..." She was inturrupted by his lips in her mouth.

"Katara I want both of us to cum. So please wait a little longer." Said Aang.

After a long while of lust and moans they finally reached their climax. Together like they always will be. They arn't worried about Katara getting pregnet because of some herbs that Suki and Mai gave her. Knowing they would do it again.

They laid on the bed side by side. Looking into each other's eyes.

Aang said to her "I love you"

Katara said back to him "I love you too."

They both came close to each other and kissed in the lips, for they were to tired to play with their tounges.

"Aang can you do me a favor and be inside of me while we sleep?" Katara asked.

Aang smiled and puts his cock inside of her.

They both fell asleep, cuddled into each others bodies. Loving each other more then they know.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Ok this is my second LEMON. It could be better then my first or maybe not. If your all wondering "is it the end of the story?" Then your wrong. For I still have some tricks up my sleves.**

**Trix Rabbit: "Trix? yes!"**

**TheLucky38: I pull out my AK-47 and point it at that rabbit. "Stupid Rabbit. Trix are for kids." Then I shot him over and over until he died on my brand new carpet. "Damn it."**

**P.S. some wise words. _"Dont marry an actress."-_Everyone who did.**


	8. Sokka's Last Stand

**TheLucky38: "Hmm. I wonder what happened to Sokka and Mai? Find out right now.**

* * *

_Sokka's Last Stand, During Aang and Katara's Reward._

Sokka was running away from Mai, who was still pissed off about her hair being torn apart. He tried to run, but she was too fast for him.

Mai threw about 7 knives on Sokka's back as she closes in on him. She is determined to bring him down a notch.

They were in the centrel plaza where Mai finally cornered him. "Any last words?"

Sokka was wetting his pants right now. Seeing what is being unfolded right in front of him. He always wanted his death to be choking on food, mostly meat. He saw his life flash before him, about his sword training. 'Wait a min.' thought Sokka. 'I have a sword for crying out loud'.

So he pulled out his sword right in front of Mai to begin the battle. That is until Earth Kingdom troops put earth cuffs on them and said. "Your under arrest for fighting and disturbing the peace." As they were about to be taken away, Toph came out in the open.

"Don't you dunder heads know who these two are?" she questioned.

They shook their heads and waited for more.

"Duh. The heros of the hundred year war. The master swordsman and knifeswoman. Does that ring a bell?"

Everyone was starting to remember and the Earth Kingdom troops let them go. Then the 3 made it back into the Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

_The Jasmine Dragon, plus a surprise._

When they got there. Sokka apoligized to Mai saying that he sucked at being a barber as well as being an artist.

Mai accepted and said "To be honest, I wasn't trying to kill you. I was trying to cut your hair, plus give you some scratches."

"Ok. So were all friends again. Now lets get some shut eye." They all agreed and decided to sleep.

Before that did. They had to get the knives out of Sokka's back. "Just take it off quick." he cried.

Mai didn't cut him through the veins, but it would still bleed a little. "Ok." She looks at Toph. "You might want to cover your ears." Toph did what she said.

Sokka didn't know that Mai was talking to him or not so he said. "Cover my ea.. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As the knives were coming out of him one by one.

Luckily for Aang and Katara. They were in a sound proof room inside and out. While they were still doing it.

After much screaming and after 7 knifes. They were done and went to their rooms.

When Sokka was walking down the halls, he could of sworn he heard some moans and screaming in Aang's room. He thought it was his imagination and went to his room. Puting on some bandeges and finally began to sleep.

Toph knew what was going on, but decided that Aang deserved his reward.

Mai didn't notice either and when she went to talk to Zuko who was in her room she asked. "So how was it like in jail?"

Zuko told her what happened and she was worried that he was angry right now. "It's a good thing that it happened, she was a physco bitch."

That surpised Mai, but she also knew that Azula was crazier then Ozai. So they went to bed, waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Will the story continue or will it stop here? Find out when I think it through. On Avatar. The Last. Airbender.**


	9. Good Morning and Many More

**TheLucky38: Your all probably wondering "What happens to Aang and Katara after they did it?" Well lets find out. As you read the following chapter ahead.**

* * *

_Morning and Many More._

Aang opened his eyes to see the love of his life, sleeping right next to him. He was about to move when he relized something. Aang was still inside of Katara, he kept his promise. Aang slowly tried to get out of her when he felt something move.

Katara was waking up to see what was she feeling. Not knowing that she was moving around his cock. When she opened her eyes, she saw Aang trying to get up. She knew that Aang was being nice by not waking her up.

He looked up to see Katara looking at him. "Sorry I woke you up." said Aang with a innocent tone.

"I'm a morning person just like you Aang. You can't wake up before or after me." She said with a playful tone.

She then moves up and down a little, to see Aang get turned on.

It worked as Aang went up inside her. Then they began making love again. Making screams of pleasure and moans. Unfortenetly a "_Buzzkill"_ was at large.

Somone opened the door to his room and then said. "YOU PERVERTED MONK!" It was Sokka who was at the door, looking away from them.

"Sokka didn't anyone tell you to knock before entering?" Katara said with an angry tone in her voice.

Aang and Katara pulls up the covers and gave Sokka the ok to look.

"I am not taking any chances." He said. "Aang your dead." Then as he pulls out his sword, someone hits him in the back of the head with a frying pan.

It was Suki who saved the young couple from him. She smiled at them and said. "You guys ok?"

They were surpised to see Suki did that, but nodded their heads.

"Don't worry about Sokka. I'll make sure he thinks it was a dream", and with that closed the door and pulled his body back into his bedroom.

Then Aang and Katara went back into their positions. Aang puts his cock right inside of her and begins to push it all the way, knowing it would be just pleasure not pain.

As they enjoyed it, Aang decided to use a trick he got from his dreams about her. He puts his hand in the area where they are doing it and puts it in Katara's mouth.

She sucked all of the jucies that Aang gave her. The taste of both of them in her mouth made her horny. So she leaned up and pushed Aang on the bed. Katara went up and down, hearing Aang moan her name.

After awhile...

"Aang I'm cumming." She said.

"So am I Katara." Aang said.

They both climaxed and both laid down, side by side so that they don't crush each other.

After they regained their beathing, Katara said to Aang. "Wow, that was better then the other times."

Aang looked at her with a smile and said. "That because we won together and both enjoyed our love as one."

"That is so chessey from any other guy, but with you. I'll make an acception."

They both got up to dress for today and to see what will come next.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Well it looks like Sokka was about to commit "BUZZKILLISM" (describtion is on the bottom.) What will happen next? find out on Avatar. The Last. Airben...  
Chris McClean: "You are so dead for using my opening statement!" It was the Total Drama host "Cris McClean" that wanted me to stop taking his thing that he does during the opening.  
TheLucky38: "Well I just want to say this before you do kill me." Cris nodded his head and waited. "I'm the only one with a gun, I pull out my Plasma Pistol (Fallout 3 gun) and shot him. He turned into a green gloob of goo that shined really bright.**

**Buzzkillism- Someone who always ruins the best moments in life. Related to goth's but are always cheerful.**


	10. Love is Always There for Them

**TheLucky38: Sorry that I took so long. I have very bad allergies right now, and it could turn into a cold if I am not careful. So this is the final chapter.  
Readers: Noooooooo  
TheLucky38: Don't worry, I already have one of my stories that could turn into Just or Unjust: ATLA style 3. I will give you a hint. Someone is crazy in one of my stories.**

* * *

The young couple went to get breakfest. As well as the rest of the Gaang. When they got there, everyone but Sokka was at the table. Suki must of hit him that hard.

Everyone gave them smiles and cheering for the couple. Aang and Katara were blushing.

"How did you find out." Said Katara.

They all pointed at Toph. "I can always tell, when you guys do it. Don't worry I won't tell Sokka."

They sighed with relive and sat down to enjoy the feast.

Aang and Katara were feeding each other. Sometimes they would use the food to put in each others mouths.

When breakfest was finished, Sokka finally came out. He was dissapointed.

Aang and Katara were nervous and looked away from him. If he remembered, then Aang wouldn't be near Katara for a long time.

"Oh no." Said Sokka. "I missed breakfest. This is horrible!"

The couple were glad that Suki managed to make sure Sokka didn't remember doing it. That was good because, even if he trusts Aang that doesn't mean he could try to kill him.

"Yeah sorry about that Sokka. You didn't come out in time." Said Aang, he maybe a bad liar but it was still good enough to convince him."

Sokka sighed in disapointment, "Thats ok". He sat down on his chair, ready to tell the Gaang something importent. "I had the most horrible nightmare."

"What was it about Sokka." asked Mai.

"I had a dream that was almost real." He paused for awhile to remember it. "The food in Ba Sing Se were eating people."

Everyone in the table was confused. Thinking 'thats it'.

Then Zuko asked. "Is that it?"

"No that was the first nightmare. The next one was Aang and Katara, doing it on the bed in my presence. Then the next thing I knew, someone hits me in the back of the head. It was something metal."

Suki smiled about that one. She knew that Sokka isn't smart enough to figure out that it was her, let alone what Aang and Katara did.

Everyone in the room execpt for Aang, Katara, and Sokka, started to laugh. It was pretty embaressing.

Katara started to feel on edge, but Aang held her hand. She looked into his eyes, they were telling her 'don't worry, I will always love you. Even if everyone laughs at them'.

Aang looked into her eyes, they were telling him 'I know Aang, I will always love you too."

They came in close to kiss while Sokka was busy dealing with everyone else.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Now if your all wondering "Which story could lead up to Just or Unjust 3: ATLA style?" Well if you look at my other stories you can find out. Oh and one more thing, I have a poll being presented at my profile, right now. All you have to do is vote, and I will either make the story, or let it go. It will end next monday on my timeline.**

**P.S. here is some wise words- ****_If you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a ball._****- Patches, Dodgeball movie.**


End file.
